Start of Cold War II, 2017-2018
Like all my Cold War II predictions, I don't know if this will really happen or not. All we could do is wait, see, and predict. The start of Cold War II in the years of 2017-2018 is a very interesting concept. The carving of the path leading to Cold War II was actually in 2014-2016 with the Ukraine crisis, and the ISIS crisis. During these 3 years, the relations between Russia and the United States would deteriorate to a post-Cold War low, and trade between the two countries would face many restrictions. New Foreign Policy, 2017 Robby Wells, the Democrats nominee, wins the 2016 election, and is inaugurated on January 20, 2017, that day, he would take the oath of office, and give a speech discussing the future of the economy of the United States. In May of 2017, Wells makes a speech declaring that the United States will cut trade with Russia and China, and would embargo the two countries. He would also claim that Russia and China are US enemies, and we should stop investing in their economies, and should instead do something to bring their economies down. Later that same month, many of the US's allies would sign the deal to embargo Russia and China. Vladimir Putin and Xi Jinping respond to the embargo, and see it as a threat of war. They agree to start building nuclear bomb shelters in Siberia to protect their citizens in case World War III breaks out. Across the world, people are protesting the actions of Robby Wells, and see him as "the man who wants to destroy the world". Large protests in Washington DC force Robby Wells to temporarily relocate in the Falkland Islands (UK), along with David Cameron, the British Prime Minister. Bomb shelters would be built in Nunavut and Greenland for safety, and the US, Canada and UK would spend a lot of money for security along the border between Russia and Alaska. Bomb drills on both sides are being held weekly in the new 2017-2018 school year, in nursery, elementary, middle, high, college, and graduate schools altogether. Cold War II officially starts, 2018 New Years Day, January 1, 2018, people fear that this will be the year that World War III starts. However, Robby Wells and David Cameron are still in the Falkland Islands, and Vladimir Putin and Xi Jinping are still remaining silent, and are still focusing more on building bomb shelters in Siberia rather than if World War III will happen or not. In March, Vladimir Putin and Xi Jinping, along with Nursultan Nazarbayev and Alexander Lukashenko, presidents of Kazakhstan and Belarus respectively, hold a meeting about a new Warsaw Pact. They feel that a treaty organization is needed to confront NATO. With a treaty organization like this, Russia and China could resolve the embargo problem, and continue their economic growth that was halted by Robby Wells. On March 31, 2018, the Eurasian Alliance, or EAA, is officially formed, with a Big 5 leading the Alliance, the Big 5 consists of Russia, China, Kazakhstan, Belarus, and Iran. After hearing this, Robby Wells and David Cameron leave the Falkland Islands, and head to Paris, France, with many bodyguards. There, on April 4, 2018, they'd be met by Francois Hollande, Angela Merkel, and Matteo Renzi, head of states of France, Germany, and Italy respectively. They all agree that EAA is a threat to NATO, and officially declare that Cold War II has started. The United States, United Kingdom, France, Germany, and Italy become the NATO Big 5, and all decide to put a full embargo on the EAA. The leaders of Austria, New Zealand, Switzerland, Costa Rica, Ireland, and Panama would form ANSCIP to stay neutral in all cases of conflict between NATO and the EAA. Cuba, under Fidel Castro, would ally itself with the EAA, which would anger many Cubans and would lead to the first proxy war of Cold War II, the 3rd Cuban Civil War. Category:Cold Wars Category:Outdated Articles